Madame Zoe (MySims)
Madame Zoe is a Spooky lady who has the power to communicate with the supernatural through her gigantic crystal ball that you have the task to make for her. She comes to your town once it has reached a certain level of popularity, and seeks to have another fortune-telling shop. Befriending this woman will grant you the ability to make your own crystal ball to hold seances! Profile Deep in the forbidden swamps of Louisiana, a simple palm-reader named Zoe stumbled upon the world's only known vein of the incredible fortune-telling mineral FORTUNITE! From it, she forged the fortune crystals and began her own chain of fortune-telling shops. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Are you ready for your first challenge, chère? To see the future, I need you to build me a special chair. Requirements: Chair with 20 Snake, Table with 10 Voodoo Doll and 5 Eyeball Reward: None Hint: Wrap the chair in the skin of a snake. I sense you will find snakes in the forest waters. My crystals say Voodoo Dolls are buried in a dark corner of the desert where the dead find rest. The haunted forest cave…a cursed tree grows…it seems to be watching you! Thanking dialogue: Ça c'est bon. On this serpentine throne I will sit and gaze beyond time! Task 2 Description: Some secrets can only be revealed by the "other" self. Build me a dark mirror, and we will commune with the reflected world. Requirements: Mirror with 16 Skeleton and 14 Fish Bones Reward: Stove - Hourglass blueprint Hint: Skeletons, mon chère, come from the ground, of course. I hear them calling from the desert! The ocean…Fishbones lurk beneath the surface, waiting for you… Thanking dialogue: Ah, mais oui. It can never hurt to look at a problem from the opposite side, eh, chère? Task 3 Description: Your answers are close, curious one, but first I need a place for a special friend to stay. Requirements: Sarcophagus with 20 Ghost and 20 Black Apple Reward: Bookshelf - Hearts blueprint Hint: I see you in a dark place…you discover haunted treasure…a dark place behind the cemetery! High in the forest lies a dark fruit: the bitter Black Apple! Thanking dialogue: Chère, some answers can't be found in this life. Yours, luckily, will be easier to obtain. Task 4 Description: It is time to consult the Fortunite and see your destiny! Build me a stand that can support my magnificent crystal! Requirements: Fortune Crystal with 30 Eyeball and 25 Ghost Reward: Decorative - Floor Candle Hint: The Fortunite base cannot be cobbled together from just any materials. It must have spirit, and it must have vision. Thanking dialogue: C'est magnifique! The crystal tells me that there is only one capable of returning name to its former glory. I see the name…name! It's you, chère! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Greetings, chere. You and I, we were destined to meet in this place. Accept move-in *Mais oui, I knew you would ask me. name shall be my new home. After you build house *Ah, you've come. Looking for answers, are we, mon chere? Help me out, and maybe you'll find what you seek… Request for more stuff *You have overcome all the challenges I had for you. Your destiny is now yours to discover, mon chere. Star Level 4 *Fortunite is a rare mineral with magical properties. I discovered the only known vein deep in the bayou, long ago. *From Fortunite you can make fortune crystals. They can tell you anything you need to know…if you know how to listen. *No Sim should know too much about the future. Mostly because it spoils the surprise. Star Level 5 *Five Stars. The Fortunite knew this would happen, but you had to believe in yourself as well. *Mon chere, you've done amazing things in name...but is that really a surprise to either of us? *Ow! I stubbed my toe! Why didn't the fortune crystal tell me this would happen?! Best friend *The Fortunite is clearer than it has ever been! name, I see a long, happy friendship between us. Best friend reward *Madame Zoe's Outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Spooky (MySims)